


Underneath the Mistletoe

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [5]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa slowdance in the New Hillcrest square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe

Louisa was surprised at how beautifully Epona was decorated for Christmas. She didn’t know what citronella candles had to do with Christmas (and they were citronella, she’d sniffed one of them to make sure), but they reminded her of home. Well, her old home. This was home now.

After parking Goldmist in the stalls in the middle of New Hillcrest, Louisa wandered around the old-looking area. There were some interesting people here- a strange woman dressed all in black named Silencia (she’d got the name from Ricky), a hippie guy called Syntax who a lot of the straight girls were crushing on, and of course Sunshine. Louisa waved to them as she passed.

As she walked past the Christmas tree, someone stepped out from behind it to fall into step beside her.

“Pretty here, isn’t it?” asked Lisa.

“Sure is,” said Louisa. “It’s beautiful.”

“Oh yeah?” said Lisa. “Prettier than me?”

Louisa looked at her, blushing as she noticed that Lisa had put on make-up. And she did look very good in it- her pretty green eyeshadow went well with her pretty green eyes, which were outlined in eyeliner and topped off with long lashes coated in black mascara. It was a pity that she covered up her freckles with foundation, but her pretty pink lips made up for it. They looked downright kissable.

“No,” said Louisa, finally breaking out of her careful assessment (okay, it was gawking) of Lisa. “Nothing could be as pretty as you look now.”

“I beg to differ,” said a girl, headed in Syntax’s direction.

Louisa rolled her eyes and laughed.

“You look all made-up,” said Louisa, turning back to Lisa. “I didn’t know that we had a date.”

“I felt like looking pretty for you,” said Lisa. “Also there’s a Christmas party in Jarlaheim later.”

“That explains it,” said Louisa with a little giggle. “I should probably head home soon and get changed for it. I wasn’t going to go but now that you’re going…”

“Great!” said Lisa with a grin. “My plan worked.”

“Yes, your devious plan,” said Louisa. She looked over at the wall and her eyes caught on a small piece of plant. A devious plan of her own formed in her mind. Although what a piece of mistletoe was doing there was a complete mystery.

“Hey, what’s the deal with that Syntax guy?” asked Lisa. “Everyone seems to love him. I don’t see it.”

“I dunno,” said Louisa. “Ask Anne or Linda. He’s the wrong gender for me.”

“He’s not even that hot,” said Lisa. “Maybe it’s the air of mystery or something.”

“Yeah, maybe,” said Louisa. “Hey, we should dance. Slow dance to no music just because.”

“No music? I have music,” said Lisa. She took her phone out of the pocket of her pants and scrolled through it before tapping the screen and holding in the volume button. Music filled the air, a familiar Christmas tune that Louisa heard everywhere but still loved.

“Ah yes, the song of Christmas,” said Louisa. She sang along to the song quietly, taking Lisa’s hands in her own and backing her subtly up against the wall.

“All I want for Christmas is you,” Lisa sang, finishing off the song. Louisa still marvelled over the fact that a rock star could have the voice of an angel. But maybe she was biased.

“Oh hey, how’d that mistletoe get there?” asked Louisa, grinning.

“Yes, I wonder,” said Lisa with a chuckle. She glanced up at the plant, and then Louisa took Lisa’s face in her hands and kissed her. She was wearing foundation, as Louisa had already known, and it felt soft under her fingers. The lipgloss on Lisa’s lips was sweet.

“Where did you get your lipgloss from?” asked Louisa, licking it off her own lips.

“Ask Anne, I used her make-up,” said Lisa. She laughed. “Don’t tell her.”

“My lips are sealed,” said Louisa.

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “By mine.” And then she kissed her again.


End file.
